


Pumpkins and More

by fawatson



Series: ITOWverse: Jack o' Lantern [3]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Gen, Halloween, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/pseuds/fawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moderators of the <a href="http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com">maryrenaultfics</a> community answer Jan's query.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins and More

Well, no,” True River explained.  (The moderators were sitting on the veranda sipping mugs of hot toddy, while enjoying a cosy gossip with Arete and Hippolyta.  They had bid Jan welcome most cordially, waving him to an empty chair, and plying him with scones and jam, before answering his question.)  “This year has been quieter.”

“We often don’t do anything particularly special for Guy Fawkes, you know,” said My_Cnnr, “given so many of our members are American.” 

“That holiday also doesn’t mean a great deal to the Ancient Greeks,” added True River, “and,” (she nodded in deference to her companions) “they are the characters who tend to keep the clubhouse open, more than any others.” 

She gestured languidly at a passing slave, who scurried over to replace her empty mug with fresh. 

“And Armistice Day?” asked Jan.  “Often there is a story or two for that.” 

“True,” said My_Cnnr, “but it isn’t an official challenge, and it seems our member writers were all busy with _real life_ this year.” 

“But surely the _characters_ wanted to honour the day,” Jan protested. 

“Oh, they did _that_ ,” True River explained.  “Michael and Raymond came to lay the wreath.  But when Lucy was too busy with the memorial service in her village to be able to come, it just didn’t seem ... tactful ... to mention their visit in the _Times_.” 

“So now we’re focusing on the nominations for Yuletide,” said My_Cnnr, “and anticipating  
a good read on Christmas morning.” 

“Nothing meanwhile?” asked Jan. 

“It’s not all that long away,” replied My_Cnnr firmly.  “I appreciate the characters are eager; but they do have to realise members have very busy lives _outside_ the community.”

She looked over her shoulder at the slave who was waiting patiently behind her, directing him to offer the tray he was holding. 

“Have a cookie,” she said to Jan.  They were rather luridly iced in orange and black, and shaped like pumpkins.  “We need to eat them up before the Christmas baking gets underway.” 

Obediently he nibbled on the sugary offering, settling back in his chair to look out over the expanse of the clubhouse grounds.  Far in the distance he could see a cloud of dust.  As he watched in fascination, it drew closer.  Someone was arriving in an awful hurry. 

Ever-ready, Hippolyta rose, and stepped forward, spear in hand, looking intent. 

“Hippolyta, I cannot think you need worry here....”  Arete’s voice trailed off in wonderment, as shapes emerged from the dust cloud. 

Alexander’s army had arrived, complete with baggage train full of pumpkins.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community.


End file.
